Airport Fears
by Erfaciel
Summary: Just a little fic that I wrote for my best friend because she was afraid of flying to Florida by herself. ^_^ A little Schu-Farf fun, harmless! YAOI


Airport Fears  
  
"Mommy! I'm afraid! The plane is big and scary!" Shrill screams echoed through the as of yet empty terminal. The 9'o clock flight was running a bit late, so many of its passengers had gone to shop in the nondescript bookshops or to eat in the many restaurants that filled the Tokyo airport. However, three passengers sat in the glass-walled room.  
  
The first two were a mother and daughter, preparing to visit their relatives in Kyoto. It was obviously the little girl's, who couldn't have been but about ten, time on a plane. She screamed to her mother whenever the roar of a jet engine was heard overhead, crying that it was just too scary. The mother, conscious of the racket that her daughter was making tried to calm the child, constantly reassuring her that everything was fine and that there was nothing to be afraid of.  
  
The third, who had been watching his two companions for almost an hour, was a young man. A smirk constantly graced his European features and offset the blazing green eyes. His constant watch made the mother squirm, her eyes straying from his fiendish expression to his blindingly orange hair, or the red sun glasses and yellow bandana upon his head. The young man noticed the uncomfortable fidgeting of the older woman, and his smirk grew wider. Flights were always boring, so why not spice them up a bit? When he was sure that the mother was watching him, he looked at the little girl with a feral glint in his eyes, licking his lips as she let out another frightened scream.  
  
"It's alright baby, don't cry!" The mother forced herself to look away from the frightening man as he let out a throaty chuckle, obviously laughing at her discomfort.  
  
"What's so funny?" A fourth passenger entered the small terminal and walked up to the redhead who was still cackling at the little mother and her baby girl. This newcomer was even more frightening than the redhead, his white hair, eyepatch, and numerous bandages crying 'dangerous' to the woman on the other side of the small room.  
  
"Why don't you come and find out?" The first man smirked again as the second, nodding at his request, deposited himself into his lap. He grabbed one of the redhead's hand, nuzzling and biting it as he looked questioningly at his partner.  
  
"I'm here," he mumbled around a digit, "so tell me what's making you laugh? Is it something bad?"  
  
"You bet your sexy ass it is, baby." Freeing one of his hands, he nonchalantly pointed to the mother and child. The white-haired man eyed them with distaste, baring teeth as the little girl cried even more loudly then before.  
  
"If we scare them, will it make God cry?"  
  
"I don't know, why don't we find out?" As he uttered these words, the redhead grabbed the other man, turning him so that he was straddling his lap as their chests touched with every breath. He looked at the mother and, noting that she was watching them with horrified fascination, ground his lips harshly upon the mouth of the man on his lap. Using his tongue, he made sure that the view of them sucking at each other was in plain view of the other pair in the terminal. The tongue war continued for several minutes, neither man seeming to need breath.  
  
Finally, the white-haired man broke away. The girl was crying again, and his redheaded partner could see that his lover wanted to do more than just traumatize the little girl and her innocent mother. He smiled, drawing the other man's chin to his face with a slender finger. "Got your knives baby?"  
  
The other man opened his mouth wide, several pieces of metal glinting within.  
  
"This should be fun."  
  
************************************************************************  
  
"Shh, baby, shh.." A mother carried her bawling daughter from a small terminal, their plane still running late.  
  
"But Mommy, I'm afraid!"  
  
"I know," she looked over her shoulder, still eyeing the two men she was fast leaving behind. They were still on top of one another, but now the psychotic looking one was stroking at parts of the other's anatomy best left unsaid with his slender knives. The woman idly wondered how the man had slipped those knives past security as she strove to leave the graphic display behind her.  
  
"Mommy! Are you frightened too? You're shaking!"  
  
"Yes baby, Mommy is a little frightened too."  
  
"But you said there was nothing to be afraid of!"  
  
"Well, honey," the woman looked back, catching one last glimpse of the obscene couple before hurriedly rounding a corner, "Mommy has changed her mind."  
  
~ I thought that since you were a bit frightened of your trip, you might need something to cheer you up! I hope this works! ^_~ Good luck Dean, and don't worry about it, you'll be fine! Just concentrate on having fun.  
  
Sayonara! Maggie 


End file.
